


that’s a drug

by missmedda



Series: veggietale facts [3]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, these boys deserve happiness so i made it for them, they fight over terms of endearments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmedda/pseuds/missmedda
Summary: Jason and Peter go back and forth on what’s cute and... what’s not.





	that’s a drug

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a conversation my gf and i had that i decided to project onto jason and peter! lmao 
> 
> (if ur wondering: i would technically be peter in this and my gf would be jason)

_[11:55a]_

**peter:** heyo babe

 **jason:** hi 

 **jason:** how’s your day

 **peter:** pretty good i watched a video on frogs for 45 minutes in music theory ? don’t know why but it was great 

 **jason:** those big frogs are... yeah

 **peter:** don’t ruin frogs for me pls 

 **jason:** who said anything about ruining them

 **jason:** not to be corny directly to you but i miss you

 **peter:** save it for ur diary sir

 **jason:** i see where my love stands 

 **peter:** i’m kidding!!!!! i miss u too 

 **jason:** wrow thanks babe 

 **jason:** OH! oh u know what we should do 

 **peter:** no but ur going to tell me anyways aren’t u

 **jason:** why yes i am 

 **jason:** we should branch out what we call each other!!!!

 **jason:** like love and idk 

 **peter:** ur doing amazing sweetie 

 **jason:** rude ! but i will ignore that...... pumpkin 

 **peter:** is it halloween now? 

 **jason:** hey gum drop that’s rude

 **peter:** gumdrops are nasty

 **jason:** i’m trying cupcake unlike some people 

 **peter:** i feel rly edible rn 

 **jason:** it’s harder than it looks 

 **jason:** dear

 **peter:** dear is acceptable 

 **jason:** OH ME 2 YOU 0

 **peter:** me 5

 **jason:** wtf 5 how when where

 **peter:** i already call you darling, babe, honey, baby, and hottie so 

 **jason:** y do u leave me in the dust this isn’t fair

 **jason:** guess i’ll have to try harder love bug 

 **peter:** you 3 

 **jason:** IM ON A ROLL SWEETHEART!!!!

 **peter:** this is so adorably dumb but you 3.5 

 **jason:** .5??? how

 **peter:** i’m not entirely opposed to it but it’s not my favorite

 **jason:** right noted lover boy 

 **peter:** nope

 **jason:** okay okay 

 **jason:** baby boy

 **peter:** 4 

 **jason:** OH OH only need one more to win ur ultimate love and beat u

 **peter:** we’d both be at 5 how is that beating me 

 **jason:** nvm 2 more

 **peter:** mmmm ok continue then 

 **jason:** angel dust?

 **peter:** that’s a drug

 **jason:** yeah i was running out of ideas

 **peter:** why are you thinking so hard about this djsjdikdd

 **jason:** bc i love u kitten

 **peter:** NO 

 **jason:** it was worth a shot

 **jason:** ....honey bunch 

 **peter:** of oats?

 **jason:** hey now i’m trying

 **peter:** and it’s very cute of you and i appreciate the sentiment a lot 

 **peter:** but you can just call me babe you know or my name 

 **jason:** but there are terms of endearment that showcase how i feel abt u at my hands so i will find ur favs and use them sunshine

 **peter:** uhhh you 5 

 **jason:** YEEHAW JUST THOUGHT OF THE LAST ONE AND IT SHOULDVE BEEN THE FIRST

 **peter:** i’m ready lay it on me

 **jason:** LOVE OF MY LIFE 

 **peter:** you 10299329292939

 **jason:** well wasn’t that fun! and didn’t it distract you for the rest of your hour so we can see each other now 

 **peter:** was that what this was supposed to do?

 **jason:** originally yeah but i got way too into it after a while 

 **jason:** which led us to here dear

 **peter:** you’re so dumb omg just meet me at the courtyard so we can have lunch 

 **jason:** aye aye captain !

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this written for almost 3 weeks lol here it is seeing the light of day finally


End file.
